Run To You
by Endless pain
Summary: Hemione has always liked Harry.Harry always liked Hermione.Now will the two ever confess their feelings to each other?bear with me and r/r.Song Fic.


Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the story plot.J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter Characthers that are used here.The Song "Run To you" is by Whitney Houston.  
  
A/N:This is mostly fluff.i'm not really a fluffy person but for this type of couple and story its good to have fluff.Oh I updated it and edited it and made more details,my old user was Miss.Rose.=.= Happy Readings.R/R I dont mind the flames because I know my writing skills are a bit rusty but I'm trying really hard.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione from time to time,she had the brains,the looks,and chrisma.He must have been the luckiest guy in Hogwarts to have her as a bestfriend.She was perfect to him in every God given way, her hair in a in soft brown curls and her chestnut colored eyes, with almond shaped eyes to complement it,her soft creamy skin those pouty lips. She looked up and smiled a smile that made Harry melt softly inside.  
  
"Anything wrong Harry?" She asked wondering if anything was wrong that concerned herself.  
  
"Well,Hermione I need help with potions.Snape gave us that long Essay!"Harry said trying to sound convincing. Looking at his well written Essay,she smiled facing him,"You dont have to worry its fine.I'm suprised you even asked for my help!"  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and couldnt help but admire him,he seemed perfect,like some guardian.She had a huge infatuation with him,that it would be unlikely that he would ever feel the same way. After correcting just few mistakes,she handed it back to him. "What would I do with out you?"He asked putting it carefully into his bag.  
  
"I don't know.Expelled?"She said grinning at him He rolled his eyes "Her-mione!" She laughed "You better go,remember-Quiditch!" He nodded and quickly left, leaving her by herself.  
  
I know that when you look at me There's so much that you just don't see But if you would only take the time I know in my heart you'd find woh a girl who's scared sometimes Who isn't always strong Can't you see the hurt in me? I feel so all alone....  
  
After the library closed she walked back up to the Head Girl's dormitory,after saying the password to the Beautiful Portrait.She quickly dressed into her nightgown and quickly walked out to the balcony and sat down on the chair looking up at the sky. It reminded her of an unforgettable moment that only her and Harry shared.  
  
Memory..Christmas..6th year.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed very pleased to see her two bestfriends,Ron and Harry.  
  
"Happy Christmas"The Both of them said in a unison voice After recieving great gifts from Neville,Pavarti,Ron,Hagrid,her parents and other people she was overwhelmed with happiness.She felt a tap on her shoulders late that night and turned to see Harry. "Oh well Hello there Harry"She said,knowing he didn't give her a gift yet.  
  
"Hermione,you know I wouldn't forget to give you a gift!"He exclaimed and suddenly giving her big embrace.  
  
"Well,I honestly didn't mind if you really didn't give me a gift."She smiled weakly He let go of her,his face expression of happiness but he eyes showed nervousness.  
  
"Don't be silly 'moine!"He said getting out a velvet box from behind. Her eyes widened and full of shock. "Why Harry.."She was lost with words.For the first time in her life she seriousely didn't know what to do.  
  
"Open it"He said,looking uneasy.She opened it to find a necklace,a long silver chain with a fairy on it,the wings covered with some type of blue stone.  
  
"Harry...you really shouldn't have....really.."She said biting her lower lip. "It's a gift.You have done so much things for me,its the only thing I could do to repay you for all that you've done."He said,the words soothing to her.She only noded and looked up at him still clutching the box.Harry looked back at her,his head inching closer to her until finally he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away.The moment had gone by to soon,she stared at him in amazement.She expected him to say somthing but he didn't.  
  
'H-H-Harry..."She stuttered,not able to talk clearly He shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione"He said,his eyes looking hurt he wouldn't even look at her. "We better go to bed."He quickly rushed out of there and went inside the boys dorm,leaving her there standing staring after him and collecting her thoughts of what had just happened.  
  
End of memory  
  
She blushed at the memory and held on to the necklace she had recieved from him. "Bloody Hell! It was just a small kiss!He must have forgotten all about it."She scolded herself .Many times she wanted to run to him,but stopped herself scared of the consequences,he would probably reject her.  
  
"I know...that when you look at me there's so much that you just don't see, but if you would only take I I know in my heart you'd find woh a girl who's scared sometimes who isn't always strong can't you see the hurt in me?I feel so all alone"She whispered slowly remembering a muggle song on the radio contraption  
  
Meanwhile Harry was looking out from his window.He pictured Hermione,there,right beside her.Just being with her makes him feel happy. "Hermione..."he whispered it like it was a fragile item,able to break in a second. He closed his eyes and tried to prevent tears of sadness and loneliness.His feelings for her remained a mystery.Not knowing how to act around her,he was confused.He had never felt this way before,the way his heart skips a beat whenever a person mentions her name.So much emotions comming from him that was all new,he didn't know what to do.  
  
After saying that single phrase, she thought about the memory that could have ruined the great friendship she had with Harry,which was saved by one of the most dreadful things ever,Ouiditch.  
  
-Memory.- "Harry,I want to tell you somthing"Hermione said looking at him for a minute.  
  
"Yeah?What is it?"He asked totally interested.  
  
"Well I uh..uhmmm I l-l"Before she said it,she was interrupted by Ron"Mate!We're late for Quiditch practice!"  
  
"Okay!I'm comming!"He yelled after Ron who was rushing to the feild,Harry turned back to Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" He asked softly,concentrating on her face.  
  
"No, go on you have to practice!She said firmly trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Are you sure?"He asked,she only nodded,pushing him to go. He left her there standing.  
End Of Memory.  
  
As the memory ended.She got up and quickly got into bed and hopeing to go into deep slumber dreaming about Harry.  
  
I wanna run to you (oooh) I wanna run to you (oooh) Won't you hold me in your arms And keep me safe from harm I wanna run to you (oooh) But if I come to you (oooh) Tell me, will you stay or will you run away  
  
The next day Hermione got up and took a shower,after she put on her uniform and her school robes over,her Head Girl badge perfectly pinned on her chest.She left her hair down in soft curls and hastily put on some lip gloss on her perfectly pink colored lips.As she walked down to the Great Hall she spotted Harry sitting in the Gryffindors table and sat next to him.  
  
"Good Morning,Harry"She said cheerfully and smile at him  
  
"Good morning 'Moine"He smiled back"Are you doing anything this break?" he asked.  
  
"Well I'm going to study"She said  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"Well..."She said a bit off guard,"If you want to.I mean its boring!You would be better off with Ron."  
  
"No"He said and continued on"You have done so much things for us that I think I should repay you by my highly presence"He said in a snotty voice.  
  
"Right."She said in a sarcastic voice and continued,"meet me at the library at 4."  
  
He nodded and continued on with his breakfast,leaving Hermione there staring at him.  
  
After her morning classes she went back inside her Dormitory.She scanned the place it was nice and big,but it lacked a certain quiality in it.Was it just because it was only occupied with one person and not by a group?She dismissed the thought and quickly dropped all the unnecesary items and books and grabbed the needed ones and extra parchment.  
  
Each day, each day I play the role Of someone always in control But at night I come home and turn the key There's nobody there, no one cares for me What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams Without someone to share it with Tell me what does it mean?  
  
Hermione entered the library to see no sign of Harry and sat down and waited for him patiently every now and then scribbling on a piece of parchment.After a few more minutes,Harry rushed in and apoligized for the delay.She nodded understanding,allready use to him being tardy. After an hour or so of studying Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione,do you fancy anyone?"He asked quietly,watching her reading her books and adding more notes to her parchment.She looked up stunned and she met his gaze for a moment or so.  
  
"Well I...uhh I mean..I"She mumbled looking for words,her thoughts stopped into a screeching halt.  
  
"Well?"he asked interested in their conversation.  
  
"I uhh well I mean uhh"She said still lost with words.  
  
"Bloody hell!Hermione think!She scolded herself making her brain work 90 miles per hour.  
  
"I like a boy."She said flat out,trying to stall him.He leaned back on his chair with an amused grin.  
  
"We know that,be more specific."He said crossing his arms,smiling.  
  
"Well,tell me who you like first."She tilted her head,smirking at him.  
  
"She's in this house,she pretty,smart and perfect in everyway"He replied coolly,leaning forward examining the quill with fake interest.  
  
"Ohhh..."She said,eagerness in her tone of voice,"She sounds great,do I know her?"  
  
Harry looked glanced up to her and returned to the quill.  
  
"Well...you might"He said 'If she only knew'he thought,trying not look at Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt as her heart would burst open,it could be anyone.Ginny...Lavander....Pavarti...who?  
  
"Harry,who exactly is she?"She said,closing her eyes and trying to prevent herself from crying in front of him.She didn't want to appear weak,especially to him.  
  
There was a moment of akward silenceas if they were meeting for the first time.both,afraid to speak or breathe.  
  
Finnaly Harry inhaled a long break and began to speak.  
  
"That person,Hermione,is...."He paused again inhaling deeply and continued,"well it's....you"  
  
Her eyes widen,unable to even speak nor breathe.Her body trembled slightly,she searched for words trying to describe the way she felt.  
  
The loneliness seemed to have penetrated by his comment.He fancied her,all these emotions unfamiliar.  
  
"Harry"She said softly,the name rolling off her tongue as if she spoke the word the first time.  
  
"Yes?'He replied still afraid to look at her eyes.  
  
She pulled the quill away form his hands and took his two hand to hers and held it there,feeling the warmth from his.  
  
'This is it Hermione,the final truth'She thought fondly.  
  
"I feel...the same way as well"She said,breathing in deeply as he finally looked into her brown eyes and her eyes to his emerald eyes.  
  
"Hermione,I care for you.."He said trying to choose his words carefully,"I may be even in love with you"  
  
She only nodded afraid her voice would crack and inched closer to his face,and him inching closer as well.Their lips touched,lightly pressing each other the moment lasted a long time and they both pulled away.All those times,the times when she could have ran to him for help.Those moments she could have had,wasting times with her little fear of being denied.But now she felt as if she belong and was fully content.  
  
"Thank you"she said softly.  
  
"For what?"He asked,confused not knowing either what she was thanking him about.  
  
"Well...for not running away from me"She said after thinking for a while.  
  
"Never...Never.."He said firmly making her feel safe as he kissed her forehead.  
  
I wanna run to you (oooh) But if I come to you (oooh) Tell me, will you stay or will you run away......  
  
Fin End Message: "If you like or love someone tell them don't wait, take the chance dont be afraid" A/N:Its not as fluffy but I tried to deliver out a message in a way.So many people lose the person they care about,because they are afraid so this is somthing to think about.I just thought it would be a nice message to give out,even if its obivious. 


End file.
